Misión 0
by yuukistrawberry
Summary: Ser un adolescente no es fácil, un miembro de la mafia tampoco lo es, pero, ¿y si fueses ambas cosas? Como mantener tu traje limpio tras un asesinato en masa por Hinata Hyuga. SasuHinaIta e.e
1. Prologo

Advertencia: UA

**~*Disclaimer: todo lo que reconocéis del mundo de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, escribo este fanfic sin animo de lucro, simplemente por entretenimiento*~**

Parte cero

Prologo

Cuando llueve es más fácil borrar evidencias.

Cuando llueve es más fácil esconderse

Cuando llueve es mucho más fácil cometer un crimen.

Llueve sangre.

Las autoridades se encargan de resolver diversos problemas, las lineas de ayuda están colapsadas. La gente se asusta, entra en pánico, huye...y claro, entre tanto desastre siempre ocurre algún accidente.

No hay margen para ni un solo error.

Alguien alza su cabeza al cielo y ve motitas rojizas que caen desde las nubes. La ciudad se tiñe de rojo.

Interesante.


	2. Chapter 1

~Lo que reconozcan de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, todo lo demás es mio; Escribo esta historia sin animo de lucro, solo por entretenimiento~

···

**Capitulo 1**

**Hinata Hyuga: Como vivir entre mafiosos**

23 de octubre, nueva, otra vez.

Mi padre nunca se harta de decidir mudarse de un día para otro, al parecer disfruta cambiar de aires. Bien, me alegro por el, pero esto de cambiarse de instituto así como así es un maldito fastidio. Vale, entiendo que esto de ser el líder de una de las mafias más poderosas de Japón requiera cambiar de hogar a cada instante, pero, que necesidad tiene de arrastrarnos a Hanabi y a mi tras el? Nosotras estamos bien como estamos, tenemos nuestros propios guardaespaldas y la casa cuenta con un alta red de seguridad. Sin embargo a el parece no serle suficiente. En fin, solo espero que hoy no sea tan horrible como la ultima vez.

···

Las clases ya habían iniciado, los pasillos estaban vacíos. Solo una joven acompañada de una profesora iba de camino a un aula de clase superior. Tras llegar frente a la puerta que tenia un letrero '2-E' la profesora que acompañaba a la nueva estudiante toco la puerta y abriéndola, entro seguida de la alumna.

···

Esta mañana había llegado algo tarde por culpa del Dobe, así que estaba de mal humor. Sentado al fondo de la clase, al lado de Gaara y Naruto, miraba la ventana totalmente aburrido, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Una mano fina, con las uñas pintadas de rosado lo saco de sus pensamientos al estamparse contra su pupitre intentando llamar su atención, levantando su mirada con pereza Sasuke se fijo en la chica que oso interrumpir su flujo de pensamiento, era Sakura, como no.

Aquella chiquilla era la líder de su fanclub. Se creía la más moderna y bella,y probablemente lo era, pero sus aires de superioridad opacaban lo que se podría destacar. Hace unos años empezó a teñirse el pelo de rosado, intentando parecer interesando diciendo a todos que era natural, finalmente, al crecer un poco se dio cuenta que era estúpido intentar fingir ser pelirrosa natural, pero como le gustaba el color, y ademas, le favorecía bastante, lo siguió tiñendo. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, esta vez, por suerte, no eran lentillas. Su cuerpo bonito. Hombros anchos pero finos, pecho medio, cintura fina. En general, guapa.

Sakura, aparte de ser atractiva físicamente, era inteligente. Consigio una beca gracias a su aplicación en los estudios.

Pero a Sasuke poco le importaba si era guapa o fea, inteligente o tonta, simplemente sabia de ella que era una pesada que lo seguía desde que tenia unos cuatro años.

Mirándolo desde arriba (ya que ella estaba levantada y el sentado) intento estrujar disimuladamente su pecho con los brazos para que paresca más grande y le dedico una deslumbrada sonrisa al chico.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun.- dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras.

Dios, como odiaba el sonido de su voz y la familiaridad con la que le trataba.

-Que quieres Sakura.- le dijo sin realmente preguntar realmente.

-Hum Sasuke-kun.- dijo con voz melosa.- Sabes que el 31 se hará la fiesta de Halloween, y al parecer esta año las chicas invitan a los chicos.- dijo frunciendo el seño levemente y poniendo morritos, como si estuviese totalmente en desacuerdo.- Así que me preguntaba, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Sasuke se quedo callado un tanto chocado por la osadía de la pelirrosa, de verdad creía que ella, una simple niñata lo haria ir con ella a un estúpido baile de instituto? Hasta que limite puede llegar la estupidez humana?

Debido a que la respuesta estaba escrita en su cara decidió simplemente pasar de ella. Por suerte, no tuvo que escuchar por mucho tiempo sus ruegos ya que entro Kurenai, su profesora de química, seguida de una alumna a la cual Sasuke ni se molesto en mirar.

-Ne, Kurenai-sensei, normalmente es kakashi-sensei el que llega tarde dattebayo!- exclamo Naruto levantándose de su asiento.

-Sientate Naruto, disculpen mi tardanza alumnos, ha venido una estudiante nueva.-diciendo esto todos se fijaron en la chica que estaba al lado de la profesora.- Venga, preséntate.

-O..ohayo.-dijo la chica sonrojándose.- mi nombre es Hiuga Hinata, desde hoy sere vuestra compañera.- dijo haciendo una corta reverencia.

-Pff, mírala.- oyó Sasuke, claro esta, Sakura ya empezó a criticar a la nueva alumna con Matsuri.- Va de santa sonrojándose, pero seguro que es una zorra.

Sasuke solo resoplo, le parecía patética la forma en la que juzgaba a la gente la pelirrosa.

-Wooow.- exclamo por lo bajo Naruto.- Mírala Gaara, que linda es.

Sin quererlo Sasuke desvió su vista hacia Hinata y empezó a analizarla. No era una chica muy alta. Tenía el cabello largo y liso, de color azabache que estaba suelto meciéndose por cualquier movimiento que hiciese la chica. Su tez era pálida, sus ojos grandes, de color gris pálido y delineados por espesas pestañas. Vestía un suéter negro de mangas largas que le delineaba el cuerpo mostrando un abdomen plano, sin embargo su pecho (que ero lo que mas ansiaban ver algunos chicos) estaba tapado por una bufanda larga a rallas rojas y blancas. Aparte de eso, Hinata llevaba una falda plisada azul oscuro que contorneaba sus caderas, medias y botas grises.

-Siéntate donde quieras Hinata.- le dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

La joven camino con paso seguro hasta el fondo haciendo como si no notase las miradas de nadie (aunque el sonrojo aun permanecía en sus mejillas) y se puso en el rincón contrario al de Sasuke, seguramente para que los demás alumnos lo tuviesen difícil al intentar mirarla.

··

¡Cielos, tantos años de entrenamiento y aun sigo sonrojandome por que me miren así,¿ y que fue ese tartamudeo? ¡¿'O..ohayo'?! Seré idiota!''

Hinata se masajeo la cien mientras se regañaba interiormente por su falta de seguridad.

-Hey, estas bien?-oyó en ese momento una voz a su lado.

-Eh...si, estoy genial.- respondió levantando la mirada y posandola en su interlocutor. Era un joven de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y juveniles, con marcas rojas en forma de colmillo en las mejillas.

-Menos mal, seria mala suerte que en tu primer día te sintieses mal.- le dijo con una bonita sonrisa.

-Ya...- le contesto Hinata poniéndose un poco roja otra vez.

-Mi nombre es Inuzuca Kiba! Un placer, ah! Y este es Aburame Shino.- exclamo señalando a su compañero de al lado que escuchaba la conversación con amable interés, pero en cuanto fue nombrado miro mal a Kiba.

-Me puedo presentar yo solo, sabes?- dijo acomodándose las gafas. Al igual que ella llevaba un sueter de mangas largas color tierra y una bufanda verde oscuro. Era sorprendentemente guapo, tenia el pelo negro esparcido por su frente y un tanto largo en la nuca, por lo que ademas le tapaba el cuello. Era más pálido que su compañero y su rostro era fino. Las gafas, lejos de fastidiarle su aspecto lo hacían más misterioso y atrayente.

-Encantada.- comento Hinata levantando ligeramente las puntas de sus labios.

-Yo igual.- le respondió Shino volviéndose a girar hacia la pizarra.

Los tres alumnos se quedaron callados para poder atender a la clase.

···

Ya era el final de la segunda clase cuando un estridente sonido comunico a todos que era la hora de descanso. Sasuke respiro aliviado, ahora tendría toda una hora para estar solo sin que esas malditas fans le acosasen. Se levanto, recogió sus cosas y salio rápidamente del aula escapando de las chicas.

Mientras Hinata recogía sus cosas y hablaba con los dos chicos que compartieron pupitre con ella esas dos horas.

-No lo entiendo, aquí no hay recreos o algo así?

-Nope.- le contesto Kiba con una sonrisa.- Al ser seis horas completas de clase nos dan más tiempo tiempo de descanso, osea, una hora para hacer lo que te de la gana, aunque la mayoría prefiere desayunar, ya que al tener que venir tan temprano no siempre tienes tiempo de desayunar en tu casa.

-Entiendo...

-Oye Hinata-san.- exclamo Shino,-te apetece venir con nosotros a desayunar? Te presentaremos a algunos amigos nuestros.

-Hum, claro.- Le contesto esta, la verdad es que Shino le agradaba bastante, no era muy hablador, pero cuando hablaba era realmente agradable.

-Genial entonces.- sonrió Kiba,- te esperamos en la azotea.- dicho esto el y Shino se fueron.

''En la azotea?''

***Fin del primer capitulo***

Aclaraciones: Como ven es un cap cortito y casual, lo redacte asi para que se vayan ambientando en la historia. Espero que os haya agradado.

Vocabulario:

-Ohayo: Hola, buenos días.

-San: terminación que va después del nombre de una persona, se usa cuando las personas no son muy cercanas y/o se tienen respeto acerca del espacio de otra persona (más o menos, no se si me entendieron)

-Sensei: profesor/a, al igual que lo de arriba, va al final del nombre (en este caso del profesor)

Nos leemos n.n!

Ah y siento haber tardado tanto ;-; aun tengo que actualizar mis demás historias u.u


	3. Un pequeño encargo

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es mia.

**Gracias a:**

MARE-1998

xion Anti-Sakura

DeiDeiXD

Perth

nn

'''_Flash Back_'''

'Piensasn'

-Hablan.-

Aclaraciones al final del capitulo

** ~OoOoOoO~**

Sasuke no era un chico muy corriente. Para empezar no había muchos alumnos que a los diecisiete años trabajaban de modelo y encima eran cantantes. Uchiha Sasuke era increíblemente atractivo y sexy, su cabello azabache era de corte 'scene-boy' pero con algo más de estilo. Sus ojos eran marrones, pero tan oscuros que parecían dos pozos negros, sin embargo un brillo caoba-rojizo destellaba cada vez que miraba a alguna fuente de luz, dándole un aire misterioso. Y su cuerpo, ese porte de playboy, perfil de dios griego y abdominales notorios pero sin llegar a ser desagradables...era todo un deleite para los ojos.

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela Sasuke esquivaba a sus admiradoras irritándose poco a poco, hasta que decidió entrar en un aula vacía para evitar más fans pero para su sorpresa el aula estaba ocupada, la nueva alumna estaba allí. Iba a dar media vuelta y marcharse de aquel lugar, pero...un momento, eso era una peluca?

La joven llamada Hinata se había recogido el pelo y se ponía una peluca rubia natural con corte medio largo.

'Como le cabe todo su pelo allí?' se pregunto mentalmente Sasuke, e intrigado (muy a su pesar) se fue a sentarse en la última fila medio escondiéndose para no ser descubierto. Desde allí vio que la joven se ponía unas lentes de contacto y acto seguido empezó a desvestirse. Las pálidas mejillas del azabache obtuvieron una ligera tonalidad rosa mientras desviaba la mirada. No es que le avergonzase ver a una mujer en ropa interior (había visto a muchas ya, tanto con la ropa, como sin ella) simplemente decidió darle su espacio a la Hyuga, ya que muy en el fondo seguía siendo un caballero.

Tras unos minutos volvió a verla de reojo y para su alivio esta ya estaba vestida. Se había puesto un suéter identifico al que llevaba antes pero de color rojo oscuro, también llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y zapatos de tacón. Para su sorpresa, cuando Hinata se había arreglado la peluca en cuatro coletas (dos arriba y dos abajo) se dio cuenta de que la ojiperla se había disfrazado de Temari, estudiante de último grado y líder del comité de delegados (y también la duodécima ex- novia de Sasuke...o era la triodecima?).  
Sasuke alzo una ceja divertida y pensó en delatarla, como saldría la joven Hyuga de esta si alguien la descubría? Sasuke decidió hacerlo más adelante, cuando hubiese descubierto el motivo de todo eso.  
La Hyuga se disponía a salir del aula así que Sasuke se escondió para no ser notado y poder seguirla.

**~oOo~**

Aburame e Inuzuca se fueron a la azotea mientras que ella se metía en un aula vacía.  
'Los alcanzare en unos minutos' se decía a si misma 'esto no me tomara nada'.  
Dejo su mochila en el suelo y rápidamente empezó su cambio de aspecto. Primero se recogió el cabello en un moño y se había puesto una peluca rubia. Después saco las lentes de contacto color aquamarina y se los coloco con sumo cuidado sobre sus propios ojos ocultando su color anormalmente claro. Con rápidas acciones se saco la ropa y el calzado de encima para ponerse luego un jersey pegado color rojo oscuro, vaqueros pitillo y zapatos negros de tacón. Para finalizar se recogió el pelo en cuatro colegas.

Ya esta, Sobaku no Temari estaba lista para actuar.

Escondió su mochila entre las mesas y se acerco a la puerta para mirar y asegurarse que no haya nadie en el pasillo. Unos segundos después abrió la puerta y se escabullo por ella sin sentir (por las prisas) la presencia del hombre que la estaba vigilando.

Hinata camino rápidamente por los pasillos mirando al suelo, bajo las escaleras a la última planta y llego pasando la sala de profesores llego al despacho de la directora. En ese momento una voz a su espalda la detuvo.

-Temari-chan! Que haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas mala.

La joven suspiro tranquilizándose, había reconocido la voz, era Shizune-san, la ayudante de la directora, la que esta mañana la llevo con Kurenai-sensei.

-Si, estoy enferma.- trato de hablar con seguridad y justo después tosió simulando un refriado.- Solo vine a entregarle mi justificación de falta de ausencia para esta semana a la directora, ya sabe como se empeña en tener las justificaciones del comité de delegados..

-Oh, lo siento Temari-chan, tendrás que esperar un poco, ya que la directora se fue hace unos minutos.

-No, esta bien.- se alegro internamente.- la esperare con gusto.- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque con la cabeza baja, por si a la mujer se le ocurría mirarla de cerca.

Shizune le deseo mejoría y se fue a sus asuntos.

Cuando el pasillo volvió a estar vació Hinata saco una fina navaja de la cintura de su pantalón y empezó a maniobrar en la cerradura, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada. Tras unos segundos manejando la puerta hizo 'clic' y Hinata se metió dentro.

**~oOo~**

Pero que estaba haciendo esa loca? Aparte de hacer un cosplay improvisado de su sempai, mentirle a la cara a Shizune estaba intentando forzar la puerta del despacho de la directora, y para mayor sorpresa de Sasuke lo logro en tan solo unos segundos. Intrigado, Sasuke se pego a la pared justo al lado de la puerta echando vistazos cortos a cada rato hacia dentro hasta que oyó:

-Uchiha...Uchiha...Uchiha...- se escuchaba la voz concentrada de la infiltrada

Sasuke se paralizo de sorpresa, esa loca estaba buscando su fichero! La sorpresa fue tornándose en rabia, malditas acosadoras! Hasta ese punto llegan para conseguir más información sobre el? El azabache iba a entrar y darle una buena lección a la joven cuando la voz de la joven volvió a sonar, esta vez triunfante.

-Aquí esta! Uchiha Itachi!

Acto seguido se oyó como encendía la fotocopiadora y copiaba las paginas del fichero. Sasuke estaba pasmado. No era a el al que buscaba? Era a su hermano? Queriéndolo o no sintió que eso fue un golpe para su ego, pero de todos modos se dispuso a entrar para gritarle un par de cosas a esa mujer, pero entonces otra vez fue detenido por una voz. Esta vez, para su mala suerte, reconoció la voz de la directora.

**~oOo~**

Había mucho barullo fuera, así que Hinata recogió la copia del fichero que ya estaba lista, volvió a poner el original en su sitio, y abriendo la gran ventana salio a fuera. Camino por el alfeizar externo agradeciendo a los dioses habidos y por existir que todo el lado de la pared de ese piso estaba separado del patio por enormes arboles frondosos cuyas ramas llegaban muy bajo**.**

Hinata salto del alfeizar, ya que apenas un metro la separaba del suelo. Se escabullo por la puerta trasera del instituto y volvió a aula vacía para cambiarse.

Ya lista con su aspecto original la joven subió hasta la azotea. Aun le quedaban unos cuarenta minutos de tiempo libre, así que pensaba aprovecharlo para comer algo.

Al abrir la puerta de metal se encontró observo el espacioso lugar. La azotea era del tamaño de un aula completa, estaba vallada por los lados por si a algún idiota se le ocurría 'suicidarse'. En los bordes, pegados a las vallas había muchas masetas llenas de plantas y tierra seca.

Lo que más llamo la atención de Hinata fue un enorme mantel en el suelo en el que varios alumnos estaban prácticamente acostados charlando y comiendo, mientras otros dos que eran Kiba y un joven y apuesto rubio estaban corriendo uno de tras del otro.

-Hinata!- grito Kiba atrayendo su atención mientras alzaba la mano. En ese momento fue embestido por el rubio, que aprovecho su despiste.

-Hinata-san, ven aquí con nosotros.- La invito Shino, sentado en el mantel.

La ojiperla se acerco con cuidado tratando de no ser la próxima victima del rubio y se sentó en un hueco libre, al lado de Shino.

-Hola, Hinata-san!-la saludo una energética rubia de preciosos ojos celestes.- Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, pero llámame Ino-chan.- sonrió calidamente ante lo cual Hinata se sonrojo.

-E..esta bien, Ino..Ino-chan.- le contesto sonriendo tímidamente de vuelta.- Usted también, llámeme como guste.

-El es Nara Shikamaru.- intervino Shino acomodándose las gafas mientras señalaba a un soñoliento joven que bebía una cola.

-Un gusto conocerte Hinata-san.- dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención mientras seguía bebiendo.

-El que esta corriendo tras Kiba es Naruto.- siguió Shino señalando al rubio.- Este de aquí.- dijo mientras miraba a un atractivo pelirrojo dormir con la cabeza apoyada en la mochila.- Es Gaara, siempre duerme aquí.

-Es igual de vago que Shikamaru.- sentencio Ino.

-Te he oído.- atino a decir el joven durmiente con voz apagada.

-Faltan Chouji y Ten-Ten, que fueron a comprar frituras y Temari-senpai, la hermana de Gaara, al parecer esta enferma.

Hinata asintió lentamente mientras sacaba su obento con cuidado de no dejar ver la peluca rubia.

-Te has olvidado del Teme.- dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Gaara, este, como si hubiese sido movido por inercia se abrazo a la cintura del rubio. Lo cual sorprendió un poco a Hinata, aunque no lo mostró.

-Casi nunca viene.- comento Shikamaru mientras Shino alzaba los hombros como diciendo 'se me olvido'

-Ya sabéis que no es culpa suya.- sentencio Naruto molestándose un poco.

-Tranquilo Naruto, lo sabemos.- contesto Ino.- pero de todos modos hay que hacerle mover el culo para que venga mas a menudo!- exclamo con una sonrisa.

El resto del tiempo libre paso entre charlas sin sentido y gritos. Hinata conoció a Chouji y Ten-Ten que resultaron ser compañeros muy amables, al igual que los demás.

Toco la campana y todos salían corriendo hacia su aula mientras Shino escondía el mantel entre las masetas farfullando que lo habían dejado solo. Hinata fue 'arrastrada' por la marea. Kiba la sujetaba de la muñeca derecha, Ino de la izquierda, y los demás daban empujones a su espalda con suavidad y entre risas. Durante el poco tiempo que la ojiperla acompaño a sus compañeros se había casi acostumbrado a que la tratasen tan calidamente, como a una más de las suyas, asi por las buenas. Hasta ya no la molestaba el que de repente alguno de ellos invadiese su espacio vital. Ante esos pensamientos una tímida sonrisa empezó a florecer en sus labios. Al parecer este año podía resultar ser bueno.

Lo único que le pesaba en el corazón era aquella extraña llamada de su padre a las cuatro de la madrugada para encomendare aquella especie de misión para conseguir el fichero de Itachi Uchiha.

_'''-Hinata?- La voz de su padre no tardo en despertarla a través del teléfono móvil. Hinata miro molesta su reloj de noche, cuyos dígitos brillaban con luz fosforescente en la oscuridad. Eran las cuatro de la mañana._

_-Diga Otou-san.- A pesar de lo molesta que estaba su voz sonó sumisa y tranquila._

_-Mañana empezaras a ir a clase._

_-Hai.- le confirmo la ojiperla, llevaba dos días preparándose para ese horrible momento._

_-Escucha, quiero que te infiltres en el despacho de tu directora y recopiles información acerca de Uchiha Itachi. Encontraras los detalles en tu correo electrónico, buenas noches.- La llamada se corto._

_-Oyasumi...- le dijo Hinata al vació mientras observaba su teléfono. Suspiro pesadamente, su padre siempre era así. Le mandaba hacer algo sin previo aviso y ella tenia que doblegarse. Al menos no corría demasiado riesgo. Lo máximo que podría pasar es que la expulsen._

_Encendió su laptop y entro en su correo electrónico. Kakashi, asistente de su padre, le mando un archivo con el plano del instituto y descripciones físicas de las alumnas que faltarían el día de mañana (ya se encargaría el de ellas), para que pudiera eligir de quien infiltrarse. Siempre era así, su padre la llamaba, le decía lo básico, Kakashi le mandaba los detalles y ella se disfrazaba para convertirse en otra. _

_Hinata miro lo alto de su armario, lleno de pelucas de colores y se encogio de hombros, al menos tenia el permiso de usarlas en sus cosplay's.'''_

Fin del segundo capitulo

**~OoOoOoO~**

Siento haber tardado tanto n.n' espero que os haya gustado. Como ven, Hinata no siempre es dulce y adorable, también tiene un lado frió. Espero que no os hayan molestado demasiado los ooc

**Vocabulario**:

-chan: terminación que va generalmente al final de un nombre femenino o de un niño pequeño (de madre a hijo, por ejemplo) representa confianza y soltura entre los que lo usan.

-kun: igual que lo de arriba, pero para los chicos.

-teme: algo así como 'idiota' o 'estúpido'

-hai: si

-oyasumi: en completo es 'oyasumi nasai' pero también solo oyasumi, se puede interpretar como 'buenas noches'

Hasta otra nwn!

P.D.: Han notado mi lado fujoshi ewe?


End file.
